Is love really true?
by drarryderps
Summary: Sesshomaru is the schools biggest geek and the dumbest genius. He's had girlfriend, well if you call girls that played him to be girlfriends, then he has had girlfriends. A new girl arrives at his school, and she befriends him. He's fears heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a geek by the way. I'm really not. I know nothing in life, I really don't. Though I think pi is 3.14. I dunno. I forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Main dedication: To all geek! I may not know you. But I fell bad if you've been used. So good luck!

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

* * *

"Look Sesshomaru! I don't love! I've never loved you! I'm just like the other girls, so sayonara!" The girl said. She pulled the piece of paper from his hand and walked into the arms of another guy.

'_I told you not to fall for her Sesshomaru'_ his mind said.

'_I know, and I should've listened'_ he thought, _'I'm such an idiot.'_

'_Yep!' You are one big dumbass!'_ his mind thought,_ 'What number is that? Girl number 50?'_

"Whatever", he whispered and walked to his locked, opening it, a bunch of gummies fell out of his locker.

Everyone in the hall laughed. And he felt his heart sink. He pulled a gummy bear out of his locker and started to chew on that one. He kneeled on the ground and started to pick the gummies off the ground and threw it in the trash. He ate the one on top of his books and threw the rest away. Once he was done he saw that he was late for his next class. He grabbed a few gummies off of his books and pulled out the books he needed and put in the ones he didn't and ran to his next class.

"Ah' Mr. Taisho, I see that you're late", said Professor Takash.

"Sorry Professor", Sesshomaru said bowing his head. The professor turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was holding gummy worms in his hand,

"That's alright, just go sit down", he said. Sesshomaru started to walk to the back row when someone called out,

"Hey! Why is he excused for being late when everyone else gets detention?!"

"Because Mr. Onigue, everyone else doesn't have to throw gummy worms in the trash that people stuffed in their lockers", Professor Takash said, his back turned from the class.

Sesshomaru stuffed the gummies into his mouth and started chewing. He sat at his desk and listened to the teacher.

"Today class, we have a new student." He gestured towards the door and called out, "Come in miss."

The door opened and a girl with waist length hair walked in. A big smile graced her lips. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, with the knee part ripped. With a white t-shirt on.

"Good Morning!" she chirped, "My name is Rolimoto, Rin. I am honored to be a part of this homeroom."

"…" The guys in the class were drooling, looking at every single part of her body. The girls were staring at the guys, giggling at the guys stupidity.

"Say good morning to her class!" snapped their professor.

"GOOD MORNING RIN-CHAN!" the whole class yelled.

"Rolimoto-san, you may seat at the seat next to Mr. Taisho", Pro, Takash said, "Taisho, raise you hand!"

Rin's eyes scanned the room until he saw a long arm reached out to the ceiling. She quickly walked to the seat and sat down. She turned her had to se the arm retreat back down. She looked at her homeroom class neighbor and took in his features.

"Good Morning!" she chirped towards him.

"Good Morning, Rin-chan. I'm Taisho, Sesshomaru", her neighbor said, turning to look at her.

"It's nice to meet you Taisho-san", she chided, smiling at him.

"You too, Ri-chan", he smiled at her.

He felt a flutter in his heart.

'_Your hopeless, ya know that?'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Ah' well. She doesn't seem like a bad person. There won't be a warning with this one.'_

'…'

'_Hmmm…I'm hungry. I want food.'_

'_Wait 4 periods then.'_

'_Evil!'_

'…'

* * *

_Good? Bad?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshy or Rin! T-T I wish I did and I know everyone else does too!

Chapter 2: Science Projects

"Class! Quiet! Quiet down!" the black haired man yelled.

He pushed a button on his ipod, which was hooked up to a stereo system that can play music throughout the room. Pushing the button, the song 'All Nereid's Beware' by the Chiodos came on and blasted all over the room. The students in the room screamed with surprise.

"I told you guys to shut up! So shut up!" the teacher yelled, turning down the music so it was softer.

"Sorry sensei", some of the kids grumbled.

"That's better", the sensei sighed exasperatedly

"Sorry Tai Sensei!" a few students yelled.

"It's ok class. Now quiet down", Tai said, turning to write something on the board, "Today is the first day of the science fair projects."

"Aw", the class groaned.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Anyway, because of the incident last year with the self chosen partners, I'll be putting the partners together", exclaimed Tai.

"Aw!"

"That isn't fair!"  
"Yea! It wasn't our fault that some people procrastinated and didn't do anything!"

"Or that Sevy's project blew up and it took a whole month to clean up!"

"Or that the mouse for Inuyasha's project went missing and made babies!"

The yelling continued to occur. People continued to take turns yelling out facts about what had happened in last year's science fair. Tai only sat in his chair, listening to the shouts, amused. After the last shout, he stood up and looked at the class. There was only one student who had decided not to yell out anything at all, but instead decided to stay quiet and listen. None other then his faithful student, someone who got straight A's and always behaved. Taisho Sesshomaru.

"Okay. Who wants to work alone on the science project?" he asked, looking at the students in he class. Several students raised their hands.

"Ok. The partners are Koga and Ayame; Bankotsu and Jakotsu; Naraku and Kagura…" he continued to list them, the alone students with their hands in the air.

"…and Sesshomaru will be working with the new student Rolimoto Rin", he announced, "Now get out."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will NEVER EVER own Rin or Sesshy-sama:(

Chapter 3: Taisho Household

* * *

He stared at her. Eyes fixed on her slender back. A pink tint on his cheeks. Her arms reached up towards the sky as she stretched. She let out an exhausted groan as her body relaxed. Her t-shirt rose up slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes, being fixed onto her back, got a glimpse of her smooth back. Making him blush even more.

"Sesshomaru-kun, walk faster. We are, after all, going to your house! It's not like I know where you live!" she cried, stopping and turning around to look at the blushing boy.

"I-I'm sorry Rol-rolimoto-san", he whispered, walking next to the girl.

"It's okay Sesshomaru-kun. Oh, and by the way call me Rin!" she chirped, walking besides him.

"Okay Rin-chan", he obeyed, eyes now fixed on the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Okay. How much longer do we have to walk?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"A few more minutes", he answered, looking up to check that they were looking in the right direction.

"Okay!"

--

"Damn Sesshomaru! That chick is hot!" a voice cried.

"…" Sesshomaru looked up at his younger half brother, younger by two and a half years.

"Oh why thank you!" Rin chirped, but whispered in a pissed off voice, "Don't call me a chick. I prefer the words Dudette and women and female but I will not accept chick. Call me that again and I'll make sure you'll never have babies!"

"Oh and she's got spunk! I like a hot woman with spunk!" he cried, standing in front of the girl, checking her out.

"Thanks. Though I would appreciate it if you DON'T stare at my chest!" Rin cried, turning her body 90 degrees.

"Inuyasha, don't be so inappropriate towards a guest in this house!" a gruff voice ordered.

"I can act the way I like dad!" Inuyasha talked back.

"Don't you dare talk back to your father Inuyasha!" a female voice scolded.

They all looked up to see a woman with hip length long black hair. She had soft brown eyes, slightly bolded to fit her scolding. Her hands rested on her hips. Their father only chuckled and walked towards his wife. His long silver hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, swayed with his movements.

"That's right. Don't scold me!" he defended.

"And why shouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because if it wasn't for me, you'd be sleeping in the basement with no cash, games and car", he defended.

"Grr. Fine! You win!" Inuyasha gave in, stomping up to his room.

"Wow. Who knew he could be stopped with the threat of losing his stuff?" Rin laughed, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Taisho!"

"You're welcome Rin-dear. We're always here to help!" Mrs. Taisho chirped, smiling a bright smile.

"Oh and please call us by our names. We don't like being called Mr. and Mrs. Makes us sound old", the older man whispered.

"Maybe because you ARE old Inu No! I mean who the fuck lives for 100 years?!" Inuyasha yelled from his room.

"I do! And so does our race!" Inu No yelled back, "You're not allowed to call me by my name! Only people we like can!"

"Right! Well granddad is dead. And he was only 90!" Inuyasha yelled, "And I can call you whatever I want!"

"Your grandfather died in war!"

"STILL!!!"

"Call me dad!"

"NO! Inu No!"

"Heh be right back Rin-san", Inu No whispered, "You have five seconds to run Inuyasha! One! Two! FIVE!"

* * *

Okay, okay. I'm currently on a small little writer's block and I can't think of much to write! XD So the next few chapters will just be like little intros to family and friends and some romance of course!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**Ha ha ha ha! xD I finally continue! Enjoy. :D

P.S. I know I lost a lot of fans, but please read it and curse me out. It'd make me feel soooo much better. xP

**Warning:** Crappy writing!

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny. Me want fluffy-sama. T-T

* * *

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's Room

* * *

Rin marveled Sesshomaru's room. Aligning one wall were framed Styrofoam. Pinned to the styrofoam were bugs. Bugs of many variety. There was a whole section dedicated to Butterflies. And Rin couldn't help but admire the beauty of the winged creatures. 

"Wow", she breathed, "You're room is so awesome."

"Th-thank you Rin-chan."

Sesshomaru blushed, dropping his bag onto the ground and taking seat at the edge of his bed. He watched as Rin moved from frame to frame and stared intently on the bugs. She seemed so fascinated. It was so cute. Sesshomaru smiled. She was so cute.

Sesshomaru's fingers dug into his mattress as he watched Rin. Resisting the urge to hug and hold her tightly and never let go. No. He can't do that. He's hated enough. What if she thought he was a freak too? And it was only their first time knowing each other.

--

Rin stared intently at a framed pinned bumble bee. It looked so cute in an ugly way. She frowned. It was the last frame. She stood back up and turned to Sesshomaru, who's eyes were focused on a book. '_Getting It_' by Alex Sanchez. She loved that book.

"I love that book", she voiced out, sitting next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately became self aware of how close Rin was. She was sitting right next to him. Her side pressed against his side. He blushed.

"M-me too", he mumbled, book marking the book and closing it gently.

"Let's get started!" Rin chirped, clapping her hands together and smiling at Sesshomaru.

--

Through the course of one hour. They surfed the Internet and decided to work on a project based on whether or not pesticides are good for plants (1). Sesshomaru's eyes wandered from their science text book, which he was using to look up textbook info on pesticides, and onto Rin. She was on the computer chair, surfing the 'net for any info on plants and pesticides for their project.

He stared at her back and at her hair. It's not like he had a hair fetish or anything. Honest. He doesn't. But he felt an urge to run his fingers through her hair. It looked so silky. He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?! He can't think about those things! Those things make him even more a freak! The more he thinks about normal _boy_ things, the more normal he's gonna be!

Maybe he should cut his hair...

Boys' usually don't have long hair. And definitely not long hair that goes past their buttocks. But then again, long hair ran in the family. His mother particularly never liked it when she was still living with them. His mother would try to get his hair cut, but he_hated_ scissors going near his hair in the means of cutting it off. He absolutely hated it. He never knew why. He just did.

Mother...

She was probably at her new boyfriends pad in the U.S. She had moved out from their household years ago and, even though she loved him dearly, his father got custody of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru never minded. He just missed his mother. His mother used to live in town before she moved to the U.S. And she'd visit him two times a week. And sometimes she'd try to brainwash him or bribe him to cut his hair. He never liked that. But he had his likes and dislikes.

Like: His long hair.

Dislike: Scissors trying to chop it off.

Scissors are a no no. Sesshomaru self-consciously ran his fingers through his long hair. Running them through until they reached the bottom ends.

"Should I get my hair...cut...?" he mumbled, gulping before saying 'Cut.'

"Of course not!" a voice chirped out.

Sesshomaru looked up and blushed from the fact that Rin heard his question. She must think he's a freak now...No **normal guy** thinks about getting hair cuts! That's a definite...right?!

"You can never see a guy walking around with long hair! It's absolutely fantastic that you have the guts to!" Rin said, turning the chair around so she could face him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Really...?" he replied, staring her hair, his face getting redder at her comment.

"Of course! Plus it makes you look so sexy!!" she said without a care in the world.

Rin gave and quick smile and turned back around to continue research.

Did she just call him...sexy...? Sesshomaru blushed a deep red. Completely and utterly embarrassed. But inside, a little kid in him was jumping up and down. Shouting, _'__Hurray! Someone thinks Sesshomaru is cute!!!!!!'_ Sesshomaru lifted the textbook up to cover his red face.

According to Rin's words, was he really, truly _**sexy**_?

* * *

**(1)** My 7th grade science project...**  
**

**A/n:**Don't kill me! D: I gave you a nice chapter at least:D One that is detailed. Mmmhmm. -nods to self-


End file.
